


Love Won

by Aureiya



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accepting Parent, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Lesbians, Love Won, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, POV Outsider, SCOTUS decision, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parent looks on at a marriage proposal after the Supreme Court Decision on June 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Won

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING YES LOVE WON ALL THE GAYS CAN BE MARRIED ITS A STEP AND WE SHOULD CELEBRATE LIKE FUCK YEAH!!!!!!
> 
> As you can see I was pumped about the supreme court decision and wrote this because I couldn't find the perfect pairing. It's as ambiguous as fuck so any one could be put in the roles shown
> 
> WE MADE IT! <3

There was a pounding at the door.

When I went to answer it there stood my daughters best friend; her hair a mess as though she’d been pulling at it, her eyes a gleam and a grin splitting her face. She asked breathlessly where my daughter was and once I pointed her towards the kitchen she pushed past me with barely a “thank you”.

When I finally followed after the agitated girl closing the front door I was fairly worried she was hurt. For finding her and my daughter in the kitchen she was collapsed to her knees, practically vibrating. But not from sorrow as I saw, though her eyes were glassy, her smile was still just as broad. She was grasping my shocked daughters hands as though she’d vanish. I was finally close enough to hear their conversation;

“What?” My daughter whispered once I could hear.

“Haven’t you seen the news?” Her friend choked out, “it’s legal!”

“So marry me goddammit, marry me!”

I stared in more shock than my daughter. Who seconds later collapsed onto her friend- no, must have been more than friends- crying fiercely and gripping the other girl desperately.

“Yes yes yes yes, we’ve been waiting so long” was gasped out around my daughters tears. And then before my very eyes I saw my daughter initiate her first kiss as an engaged woman, with another woman, on the floor of my kitchen.

I stumbled out to the living room to give them privacy and to give myself a second to process. I quickly switched on the news, there the headlines ran “SUPREME COURT VOTES YES TO MARRIAGE EQUALITY”.

As I listened to the happy whispers of my daughter and her fiancee (really needed to lecture those girls on keeping secrets) I couldn’t help but be proud that finally there would be the sort of happiness I just witnessed available to everyone in their life.


End file.
